heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Origin
Superman attacks Batman and Green Lantern, believing them to be threats. Lantern calls in The Flash to help them, and they continue to fight until Batman makes them realize they're on the same side. Regrouping, the four men puzzle over the Father Box until a Boom tube explodes and releases an army of Parademons. High school athlete Vic Stone is caught in a similar explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. Wonder Woman leaves her military escort at the White House to join their battle, despite the protests of her government-appointed liaison Steve Trevor. Aquaman appears when they near the ocean, and reveals that monsters have been attacking him as well. Silas Stone saves his son's life by turning him into a Cyborg. Aquaman demonstrates his capabilities, and they realize that the Parademons are dragging all humans to the top of a giant alien spire. Cyborg begins trying to control his powers, and meets the team while escaping from his father. Darkseid finally descends to Earth, and reveals himself as the villain behind their invasion. Darkseid fires his Omega Beams, and the Flash outraces them but Superman gets hit and carried to the spire. Green Lantern almost dies repeatedly attacking the unflinching Darkseid, until Batman makes him reconsider his efforts. Revealing his secret identity as Bruce Wayne, he explains that they need to start fighting as a team instead of a group of individuals. Leaving the others to distract Darkseid while he looks for Superman, Batman walks through a portal to Apokolips. The heroes finally start acting like a team when they fight Darkseid together. Batman rescues Superman from torture at the hands of DeSaad and Steppenwolf, bringing him back to Earth. Superman is able to take on Darkseid, and throws him back through the portal while Cyborg uses his empathic technology to close it. Darkseid swears that he will return. Finally they are rewarded public recognition, and Batman insists that staying a team is necessary for them to maintain approval. The President publicly acknowledges them for saving the world in front of the Capitol Building, and the Flash announces that they will be called the Super Seven. | Issues = * * * * * * | Items = * Boom tube * Father Box * Lasso of Truth | Vehicles = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = * Despite various retellings of their origin story, the League is usually shown having defeated the Appellaxian invaders during their first mission. Darkseid is usually depicted as fighting Superman alone in his first invasion of Earth. * Traditionally, the founding members of the Justice League include Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. In this new canon, Martian Manhunter is instead a member of StormWatch. He is replaced on the Justice League by Cyborg. * None of these heroes have met before at the story's beginning, with the exception of Green Lantern and The Flash who mention an adventure together involving Grodd. | Trivia = observes the events.]] * The mysterious Pandora can be seen in the first issue, observing events as a spectator at Vic Stone's football game. This directly follows her first appearance during Flashpoint, published the same week. , see excerpt * Green Lantern calls dibs on Wonder Woman, making her officially off-limits to other members of the Justice League under man law. * There have been other heroes shown as present during this event. It's later revealed that the Blackhawks were sent in under Andrew Lincoln to fight Parademons. One of their lieutenants is captured and exposed to Apokolips technology, although they pry her free before she can become a secret weapon to Darkseid. This woman goes on to become the super-villain Mother Machine. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} References